Return
by HorsesAndBooks
Summary: Rachel and the Apollo cabin's prophecy is gone and Via, Jamie, and Andy go on a quest to get it back. Most characters are OCs but real characters are mentioned. Rated T for language and violence later on.


Via POV

I was having a normal day. Well, at least as normal of a day that a demigod could have. But Chiron called another meeting and Will refused to let me cover his shift in the infirmary so I had to go.

When I walked into the rec room of the big house, Nico immediately asked me "where's Will?"

"It's his shift in the infirmary and he wouldn't let anyone take it for him," I answered.

"Oh," Nico said and looked at the ground.

I sat down in between my friends Jamie, the only child of Thanatos at camp, and Andy, the counselor for the Tyche cabin.

"Anything important happen while I was working," I asked them. We had been understaffed since the battle with Gaea so my cabin spent most of our time in the infirmary.

"Nothing important," Andy answered.

"Any word from your dad," Jamie asked.

"No," I said. "It's starting to worry me. Our prophecy is still gone too."

"Maybe there's just nothing happening," Andy suggested.

"It's not that. We could predict some random smaller things too, but that's gone."

"Oh." Neither of my friends seemed to know what to say, so we waited in silence until Chiron and Mr. D started the meeting.

The first part of the meeting was excruciatingly boring. Chiron talked about relations with the Romans and Percy, Annabeth, and Piper retold parts of their quest yet again.

Sure the quest was great and they are all true heroes, blah, blah, blah, but hearing about dwarves stealing Leo's fly is only funny so many times. And honesty, I think all of them will probably end up with PTSD, especially Annabeth and Percy.

Then Piper took over and proposed a search party for Leo. Jamie, Nico, and I all looked at each other. We knew there was no way he could have survived that.

While Piper was talking, Rachel, our oracle slowly moved her chair over to mine. Once she was close enough to whisper to me she asked, "any news?"

"No. Prophecy's still gone too."

"Zeus's punishment must have been pretty bad if he hasn't found a way to contact you guys yet."

"Yeah. But the prophecy part is really scaring me."

"He could just be trying to give us a break."

"If he was, he'd say so."

"You don't think it could be-"

Rachel was cut off by Chiron saying "what is so important that it can't wait until after Piper speaks, Rachel and Olivia?"

Rachel and I had a silent glaring battle which I lost. "We were discussing the disappearance of our gift of prophecy. I have a theory about it but I really hope I'm wrong." I looked at Chiron and he seemed to understand what I was talking about. "But I really want to talk to my dad before I say anything about it."

"Why do you hope you're wrong," Clarise asked.

"Because if I'm right then there will have to be another crazy dangerous quest to get our prophecy back, and I don't know about you guys, but I've dealt with enough quest-related injuries for a while."

"If you're not up to it, me, Sherman, and Mark can go. But why do you actually need prophecy? Besides your huge egos being hurt."

I sighed. I could have responded with many very... colorful Shakespearean insults from my repertoire but I restrained myself. "Because, Clarise, I'm sure you're not as daft as you look, so you must know that we're practically flying blind without it. We wouldn't know what was going on in the world outside the camps until too late. For example, Kronos and Gaea. We wouldn't have known what to do to stop them without prophecies! And even you can't deny that it gives us an advantage!"

The older camper glared at me. "You forgot to insult me in your Shakespeare-speak. But we could just strengthen our defenses!"

"How can we defend if we don't know what we're defending from?"

"We could weaponize the border."

"That wouldn't work against the more powerful monsters."

"Yes it would!"

"Typhoon broke out from under a mountain and walked all the way across the U.S. with the gods battling him the whole way and he wasn't defeated until he got to New York. A flimsy magic wall will not stop something as powerful as him. But just drop it for now, the quest might not be needed."

Piper went back to her plans to save Leo and I spent the rest of the meeting trying to mentally figure out the chords to Our Generation.

That night, I had a nightmare. It wasn't very long, but it was one of the scariest I've ever had.

A huge snake was staring at me from the mouth of a pitch-black cave. It reared up and said "I await you at Delphi." Then, as it lunged foreword to bite me, I woke up.

I really hate it when I'm right.


End file.
